Tundra
The Tundra is a cold and harsh environment in the north of the Moga Region. Despite these conditions a lot of monsters live in this zone. The flora is pretty limited but even in this coldness plants with blossoms that get pollinated by Honey Bees are found. The biggest Ice Crystal lode in the Moga Region is here as well as the only known place for Isisium and Gracium. Other resources exclusive to the Tundra are Bloodstones and Dragonbone Relics. Location The Tundra is located in the northern part of Minegarde continent, a bit East of Pokke Village and the Snowy Mountains, making it the most northerly area in the 3rd generation. Area The area of the Tundra is about 3.000m² wide and covered in snow and ice. Environment Environmental Variety In the Tundra there are many ice fields and caves. The ice fields are mostly surrounded by cliffs that are also the formations undermined by a big cavesystem. In the fields most bugs are found as well as Bnahabra nests. The caves are mostly dark though some have a light source to illuminate them. Inside there are great ore deposits, especially Ice Crystals are omnipotent if mining here. The caves contain even particularly tenacious mushrooms. Furthermore some monsters like the Gigginox subspecies have built their nests in the caves. In isolated cliff formations hard accessible many monsters have their nests like Barioth on a ledge in between of the ice cliffs and caves or Jade Barroth at almost mountain-like surroundings. Climate The Tundra is in the Subpolar Zone what means it's cold with permafrost. While it is arid in winter it's despite the few precipitation in summer humid at this season because of the low evaporation as the temperatures still are rather low. The temperature is different in each of the seasons. While they are in autumn and spring very similar below 0°C the summer temperature goes up to 10°C. In opposite to that the winter temperature goes down to -20°C what makes a difference of 30° between summer and winter temperatures. Nature Flora Vegetation in the Tundra is scarce and trees are very few. This gives place for bushes like the Huskberry Bush and the Bomberry Bush growing singly out of the permafrost floor. Also other plants like the Stormsender Plant, the Icethaw Plant and the Aurora Plant thrive here. Also some leaves of grass are found here and there probably main food of the Herbivores living in the Tundra. Some plants growing tubers, one of the main food of Lagombi, are also growing in this coldness. Fauna Herbivores The most common Herbivores in this environment are for sure the Popos and Antekas. Both live mainly in the ice plains being hunted by many predators. Smaller herbivores found in the Tundra are the Bitterbug, Flashbug, Royal Rhino and God Bug as well as the Honey Bee. Because of the few vegetation there isn't much diversity in the herbivorous fauna. It's unknown if the Lagombi is fully herbivorous or an omnivore but it's supposed that it mostly feeds on vegetarian food like tubers. Another special case is the Dragon Thunderbug that lives in symbiosis with Stygian Zinogre. While they feed of Dragonfell Berries it's unknown if they only feed herbivorously. Low-Tier Predators The biggest known predator in this tier is the Jade Barroth that feeds mostly of Bnahabras, themselves a low-tier predator sucking blood of monsters. Another bigger low-tier predator is the Bullfango (Bulldrome), being omnivorous. Fireflies, Killer Beetles and Hercudromes are also carnivorous. Burst Arowanas, Pin Tunas, Whetfish, Sleepyfish, Goldenfish, Silverfish and Jin Fish, meaning all known fish found here, belong to this tier. A special case is the Thunderbug which is unknown if it is carnivorous or herbivorous, though omnivorous seems like the most likely theory. Up-Tier Predators Gigginox and its cousin, the Gigginox Subspecies are part of the up-tier predators, eating herbivores but being also capable of killing and feeding on most low-tier predators. They are even able to kill occasionally apex predators but are normally inferior. The Baggi family are difficult to place in a tier because their social pack life and hunting gives them more possibilities and eventually the potential to act like up-tier predators. Also the Agnaktor Subspecies is problematic to classify as it can be seen as part of both, the up-tier and the apex predators. Apex Predators There are four apex predators with one more, the Agnaktor Subspecies, that can be seen in this tier, but not necessarily, having different abilities for living and surviving in the Tundra. The Barioth may be the icon of this area. Although it is inferior in point of strength, its noticeable intelligence, as well as its agility gives Barioth the status of an apex predator and the capability to compete with the other monsters of this tier. Another one is the Tigrex as selective hunter only appearing to hunt Popos and other monsters here normally living in the Sandy Plains. Its impressive strength and infamous rage are reasons for its place in this tier. A competitor is the Stygian Zinogre that has dragon element with that it can harm many other monsters. It's also pretty agile and can pose a threat to any other monster. The last apex predator is the Brachydios although it's pretty rarely seen in the Tundra. The explosive slime it uses is very dangerous, being able to kill or injure severely other monsters. Deviljho, although appearing in this area, isn't part of the food chains and ecosystem. Fungi Same as the plants also mushrooms are very rare, even more rare than the plants. There are only two places in the caves where fungi grow. The very resistant Blue Mushroom is found almost everywhere, means, here too. Only two other mushrooms are growing here, the Wearyshroom, also known as Stamina Mushroom, and the Dragon Toadstool. Resources Ore and Stone The Tundra offers many ores exclusively located in this environment. Resources like Isisium and Gracium are only found here, same as Bloodstones. The greatest Ice Crystal lode is located here. Also ores found almost everywhere, like Iron Ore, Machalite Ore, Dragonite Ore, Karbalite Ore as well as Bealite Ore are present in the Tundra. Other crystals, mostly Earth Crystals and Lightcrystals, are mined here too. Bone Dragonbone Relics can be found in the Tundra exclusively. In the nests of monsters are also other kind of bones, like normal Bones, Mystery Bones and Unknown Skulls Cultural Significance As Hunting Ground Unlike other areas, where monsters live that inhabit other hunting grounds too, most monsters found here only inhabit the Tundra. That's why it is an important hunting ground. For Pale Extract, needed to combine Mega Demondrugs and Mega Armorskins, hunting Gigginox is inevitable. Also ice element weapons, useful against many monsters, are made of monsters found here, like Barioth, Lagombi and Jade Barroth. Barioth materials are needed for one of the most popular armors. As Mining Ground After the Volcano it is the second most used mining spot. The reason is probably the many exclusive materials and the Ice Crystals found here in bulk. Also the number of mining spots is high although not as high as the amounts of the Volcano. Isisium and Gracium may be the most sought-after ores in the Tundra. Those materials get often used in weapons and armors. Tundra Theories See: Tundra Theories Category:Information Category:Area Category:Moga Region Category:Tundra